Mabel
by Dream Run
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde llegarías con tal de conservar aquello que más aprecias?


**Mabel.**

 _Yo... realmente odio Gravity Falls..._

Aquella frase se repetía incansablemente en la pequeña cabeza de catorce años de una niña que había llegado a aquel lugar con la intención de hacer aquel verano inolvidable. Y en cierta forma lo había conseguido.

Dos hermanos gemelos había llegado por primera vez a aquel pueblo hacía ya dos años. La primera vez que fueron no encajaban en lo más mínimo. Pero aquello había ido cambiando a medida que el tiempo pasaba. La mayor de los dos, pero sólo por muy poco, había hecho amigas allí, incluso la chica rubia sumamente prepotente que antes no aguantaba su presencia se había vuelto su amiga. También estaban las otras dos que había conocido la primera vez que fue allí.

Todo iba de maravilla, estaban su tío, el empleado de este y la cajera pelirroja que siempre la apoyaba en cualquier proyecto. Su hermano, en la otra mano, no había encajado tanto, con aquella obsesión que tenía por resolver misterios y demás se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo investigando y alejado de los demás. Sólo reaparecía a horas específicas, como por ejemplo la hora de comer o dormir.

 _Es mejor que estés así... De ese modo sólo me necesitarás a mi._

Ese pensamiento cargado de egoísmo cruzaba su cabeza cada vez que su hermano le pedía ayuda a ella en vez de cualquier otra persona en la Cabaña del Misterio. Una vez mientras él tiraba de su mano a la vez que se dirigían al bosque ella se atrevió a preguntarle la razón, a lo que él respondió:

-¿Es una broma?-dijo mientras giraba su cabeza para encararla-. Tú eres la única que de verdad me entiendes, ahora vamos, que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

En ese momento se sintió la mujer más afortunada del mundo. El aprecio que le cogió a aquel pequeño pueblo se multiplicó enormemente en aquel momento. Pero aquel cariño no duró mucho...

Un día la mayor de los gemelos bajaba las escaleras después de haber despertado y haberse preparado para el día. Como siempre una enorme sonrisa adornaba su adorable rostro. Una vez abajo empezó a saludar a todos los empleados del lugar pero en el fondo ella solo estaba buscando a una sola persona: su hermano. Pero no se hallaba por ningún lado, cosa que la hizo sentirse nerviosa. Caminó a toda velocidad hacia la caja registradora donde estaba la pelirroja que siempre la ayudaba, le preguntó por el paradero de su hermano.

-Está ahí fuera, hablando con una chica -dijo sin apartar la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo.

La mayor de los gemelos fue hasta la puerta y al abrirla vio cómo su hermano hablaba animadamente con una chica de su misma edad. Era una chica sumamente guapa que en estos dos años había cambiado en todos los aspectos. Era rubia, sus ojos eran también de un azul precioso y su sonrisa podía hacer que cualquier hombre se derritiera con solo verla.

Aquella chica era Pacifica Northwest.

La mayor de los gemelos se acercó rápidamente hacia donde ellos dos estaban. Una vez cerca de ellos hizo como pudo para interrumpir la conversación sin parecer muy grosera, cosa que al parece molestó a la rubia, o al menos eso le pareció a ella. Después de aquello los tres hablaron como viejos amigos, de vez en cuando ambas chicas se lanzaban miradas agresivas las unas a las otras, pero sin ir más allá. Eso fue lo que empezó todo.

A medida que los días avanzaban la mayor de los dos sentía como poco a poco la necesidad de estar con su hermano menor se incrementaba cada vez más, la sensación era la misma que cuando un drogadicto no se mete nada durante un tiempo. La ansiedad se volvía insoportable con tan solo unos minutos separada de él. Por eso hacía lo imposible para estar con él sin que pareciera extraño.

Un día la mayor de los gemelos regresaba de un día con sus dos mejores amigas. Había sido el típico día de verano en el que iban a diferentes lugares y hablaban de los chicos que les gustaban y ese tipo de cosas. Ella siempre mentía cuando de aquel tema se trataba, no quería que nadie descubriera su oscuro secreto. Una vez en la Cabaña vio que sólo estaban su tío y Soos, la pelirroja no estaba. Cuando Stan le dijo donde estaba sintió algo que rara vez sentía crecer dentro de ella. Era una emoción que ella creía olvidada porque rara vez hacía presencia: era ira.

La expresión de la chica cambió drásticamente haciendo que las dos personas que estaban allí con ella dieran un paso hacia atras. Soltó un largo suspiro mientras intentaba recobrar el control. Dio media vuelta y salió de la cabaña dejando a los otros dos habitantes sumamente desconcertados. Atravesó en bosque en sólo unos minutos, cosa que normalmente era imposible debido a la gran variedad de caminos que allí había, pero eso ahora mismo daba igual. Llegó hasta un viejo árbol desde que el que si se miraba más allá se podía apreciar un acantilado desde el que se podía ver el pueblo entero. La mayor decidió no intervenir y decidió esperar a ver qué pasaba.

-Gracias por traerme aquí Wendy-dijo el menor de los gemelos-. He explorado este bosque muchas veces pero desconocía totalmente este lugar.

-No es molestia-dijo y le dio un golpecito amistoso en el brazo-. Solía venir aquí con Robbie cuando salíamos. Hacía mucho que no venía -dijo y se acostó en el suelo.

-Pues es un lugar muy bonito -contestó este y se acostó a su lado. El frío del cesped contra su cuello se sentía genial, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que siempre hacía un calor insoportable.

La mayor de los gemelos observaba desde lejos mientras la ira y el odio crecían dentro de ella. No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba clavando sus uñas con toda su fuerza en el tronco del árbol, haciendo que diminutos trozos de madera se desprendieran. Entrecerró sus ojos lentamente mientras que dentro de su cabeza una sola idea se hacía presente.

 _Debo alejar el peligro de él... Sí, así es, ella al igual que Pacifica son peligrosas, y no puedo dejar que se exponga al peligro._

Se dio media vuelta sin decir palabra y regresó caminando lentamente hacia la cabaña. Durante todo el recorrío mil y una ideas pasaban por su cabeza sobre cómo ''alejar el peligro'' de su hermano menor. Tenía que hacerse cargo de aquellas dos chicas y de cualquier persona que representase un peligro para él. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ante esto último.

Durante varios días estuvo totalmente ausente de la cabaña. Se iba durante horas y regresaba a la hora de la cena, haciendo que todos se preocupasen, sobretodo su hermano. Cuando alguno de los habitantes le preguntaba la razón de ausentarse tanto tiempo ella daba siempre respuestas que no dejaban a nadie satisfecho. Un día Pacifica Northwest se reunió con los dos hermanos para pasar el día con ellos. Durante el tiempo que ella estuvo con ellos la mayor de los gemelos sentía como dentro de ella las ganas de levantarse y golpearla se hacían cada vez más fuertes. La rubia al final de la visita hizo el amago de invitar a ambos a su casa, aunque obviamente sus intenciones eran otras. De alguna u otra forma la mayor logró zafarse del asunto alegando que tenían asuntos urgentes por resolver. Una expresión de desilusión se hizo presente en el rostro de Pacifica y sin molestarse más se propuso marcharse a su casa.

Pacifica caminaba lentamente de regreso a su enorme mansión. Una congoja se había apoderado de ella al verse sus planes obviamente aplastados. Ella lo sabía, muy en el fondo sabía que la mayor de los dos hacía lo imposible por mantenerlo a él lejos de ella. A pesar de eso ella siempre actuaba como si no se enterara pero muy en el fondo estaba familiarizada con cada una de las artimañas que ella usaba.

-Esa hija de... -dejó la frase sin terminar y se dispuso a seguir su camino.

La mayor de los gemelos caminó hasta la cama de su hermano abrazando la almohada, su hermano la vio y soltó un suspiro sin malicia al darse cuenta de lo que quería ella. Se hizo a un lado y dejó que su hermana se acomodara a su lado. Una vez acostada la mayor enrrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de él. Este por su parte ignoraba que su hermana tuviera alguna segunda intención con aquella acción, por lo que no protestó ni nada cuando ella le abrazó.

-Oye... Mabel -dijo al fin pasados unos segundos.

-¿Si, Dipper? -respondió esta sin abrir los ojos. Su hermano por su parte miraba fijamente al techo.

-¿Por qué has estado desapareciendo tanto últimamente? ¿Estás en algún problema o algo?

Varios segundos pasaron antes de que la mayor respondiera al fin. Durante la espera un ligero nerviosismo crecía dentro de Dipper, ya que la espera le hacía creer que su hermana realmente estaba en problemas.

-No es nada serio-dijo aún con los ojos cerrados-. Sólo estoy preparando todo -dijo susurrando.

-¿Qué dijiste? -preguntó confundido.

Mabel abrió por fin los ojos y levantó su cabeza para mirar a su hermano a los ojos.

-He dicho que no tienes que preocuparte -contestó con una sonrisa y volvió a la posición en que estaba antes.

Dipper soltó un suspiro que decidió no seguir investigando, si su hermana decía que no era nada serio es porque así era, después de todo ella era la persona en la que más confiaba. Pasados unos minutos el menor de los gemelos sintió que mantenerse despierto era cada vez más difícil y al final sucumbió ante las garras de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente Dipper se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina mientras desayunaba un tazón de cereales. Aún quedaban indicios de sueño de la noche anterior ya que su hermana, quien ya se había marchado cuando él se despertó, había estado aferrado a su cuerpo durante toda la noche, limitando enormemente sus movimientos. Una vez que terminó su desayuno dejó el plato vacío en el lavaplatos. Después caminó hacia la sala principal de la Cabaña del Misterio. En la caja registradora vio que la pelirroja que tantos suspiros le arrancaba leía una revista con expresión aburrida. Se acercó hasta esta y, con mucho nerviosismo, le dio los buenos días. La pelirroja le devolvió el saludo.

-No te olvides que hoy tenemos que salir, pequeño Dipper -dijo Wendy con una sonrisa.

-No lo olvidaría nunca -contestó este con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Dipper abrió la puerta y salió de la Cabaña, sintiendo como el aire de la mañana le daba de lleno en la cara, era una sensación sumamente refrescante. Se sentó en uno de los escalones de la entrada mientras miraba fijamente hacia el bosque. Después de varios minutos sintió que se aburría, pero no estaba con su hermana, por lo que no había qué hacer para pasar el aburrimiento. Por lo que decidió caminar un rato por el bosque.

Una vez en este veía como kilómetros y kilómetros de árboles y naturaleza se levantaban ante sus ojos, era un espectáculo maravilloso. Después de un buen rato explorando decidió que era hora de volver a casa. Pero justo cuando se dispuso a volver sintió como algo se movió a su alrededor. Aquello lo puso en alerta, durante todo este tiempo había aprendido a no bajar la guardia mientras estuviera en el bosque. El ruido de algo moviéndose a su alrededor comenzó a intensificarse. Dipper se giraba rápidamente y con miedo cuando sentía que una rama se quebraba o un arbusto se removía. Para completarlo todo sintió a lo lejos una risita infantil. Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Dipper se giró a toda velocidad con la clara intención de huir pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo sintió como todo se volvía oscuro.

...

Mabel se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la cocina mientras sostenía una taza de chocolate con sus dos manos. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, indicios claros de que había estado llorando. Varios agentes habían estado momentos antes en la cabaña haciendo preguntas a todos los habitantes de esta relacionadas con la última vez que habían visto al sujeto antes de desaparecer. Cuando hicieron todas las preguntas que creyeron convenientes se marcharon de la cabaña.

Un ambiente de tristeza reinaba en aquel lugar. Todos estaban preocupados sobre el paradero de Dipper, se había ido en la mañana y nadie le había vuelto a ver. Habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde su desaparición.

La más afectada por todo esto era Mabel, quien se sentía como si una parte de ella hubiese sido arrancada con toda la violencia posible. Todos los conocidos y amigos de la familia se habían acercado para presentar sus condolencias, aunque no era oficial que Dipper hubiera muerto, pero era una idea que a todos les rondaba la cabeza. Pacifica se había presentado para consolar a Mabel pero se había tenido que marchar ya que tenía asuntos familiares por resolver. Lo mismo pasaba con Wendy, quien al no poder soportar el hecho de la desaparición del menor de los Pines se había tomado el día libre, cosa a lo que nadie puso objeción.

Mabel colocó la taza vacía sobre la mesa y procedió a levantarse. Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida mientras su tío Stan y Soos le preguntaban que qué iba a hacer. Mabel giró su cabeza lentamente y con una sonrisa les contestó:

-Tranquilos, sólo voy a dar un paseo, es todo -dijo y salió de la cocina. Stan y Soos miraban con evidente preocupación cómo ella se iba alejando, ciertamente aquello la había devastado.

Mabel se encontraba ahora caminando lentamente a través del bosque. En medio de su recorrido había cogido una mochila que tenía guardada en un lugar secreto que sólo ella conocía. Caminó caminó y caminó hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la Cabaña del Misterio. A lo lejos vio una vieja cabaña abandonada que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a derrumbar. La mayor de los Pines apresuró el paso y llegó hasta la puerta de esta y procedió a abrirla lentamente.

Adentro se encontraba Dipper, quien son cinta en su boca y atado de pies y manos a una vieja cama polvorienta se agitaba frenéticamente en esta. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Mabel al ver cómo su hermano se retorcía. Se quitó la mochila y la abrió sacando de esta un papel.

-Mira Dipper-dijo con la sonrisa de placer más grande que podía hacer mientras abría el papel-. He hecho otro dibujo de nosotros, ¿Te gusta? -el aludido simplemente intensificó sus aullidos-. Me alegro que te guste -dijo y caminó hasta una de las paredes y pegó el dibujo de ellos dos, ahora le hacían compañía a los otros cientos y cientos de dibujos de ellos haciendo todo tipo de cosas, desde estar desayunando solo ellos dos a estar haciendo cosas que sólo los adultos hacen.

Mabel se alejó un poco y contempló complacida aquella pared recubierta en su totalidad de dibujos hechos por ella en estos dos veranos. No era solamente esa pared, las cuatro en su totalidad estaban recubiertas por dibujos. Mabel se giró y miró fijamente a su hermano, quien aún intentaba en vano liberarse.

-Es imposible escaparse hermanito -dijo y se quitó sus zapatos.

Luego empezó a quitarse el suéter que tenía en ese momento, luego procedió a quitarse la camiseta que tenía debajo dejando a la vita el sujetador de color blanco que protegían a sus emergentes atributos. La sonrisa y el sonrojo de Mabel se ampliaron al hallarse semidesnuda frente a Dipper. Después de eso procedió a quitarse su falda, quedándose en ropa interior. Caminó hasta la cama y procedió a sentarse encima de Dipper, este empezó a agitarse todo lo que pudo cuando ella se colocó encima.

-¿Lo has notado?-dijo mientras colocaba sus dos manos en sus pechos-. Han vuelto a crecer.

Antes de que Dipper pudiera decir algo más Mabel se acostó encima de él y empezó a restregarse todo lo que podía a su hermano. Después inspiró profundamente captando en su totalidad el aroma de Dipper, la mayor de los gemelos dejó escapar una exclamación de placer cuando hizo esto. La chica levantó la mirada y vio a su hermano a los ojos. Este pudo observar como los ojos de Mabel estaban llenos en su totalidad de lascivia, esto se afirmaba al ver la sonrisa que Mabel tenía en ese momento. La mayor de los Pines restregaba su pecho contra el torso desnudo de Dipper, ya que Mabel sólo le había dejado sus pantalones cortos como única prenda.

-¿Tienes hambre? -dijo y se levantó de donde estaba y caminó hasta la mochila que antes tenía, de ella sacó un sándwich y una bebida.

Caminó de nuevo hasta donde su hermano estaba, y con mucho cuidado removió la cinta de la boca de este.

-¡Mabel!-exclamó este-. ¡Por favor, déjame ir! No le diré a nadie de esto, podemos seguir como siempre, ¿De acuerdo? -dijo este desesperado.

-No, no, no hermanito-dijo mientras movia de un lado a otro su dedo-. No puedo dejarte ir, si lo hago estarás en peligro.

-¡Mabel por dios!-volvió a gritar-. ¡Esta no eres tú! ¡Reaccio...-fue interrumpido por su hermana, quien le volvió a colocar la cinta en la boca.

-Veo que no tienes hambre. De acuerdo -dijo y volvió a acostarse sobre Dipper.

Dipper empezó a lanzar exclamaciones todo lo alto que pudo, aunque no fue mucho ya que la cinta impedía que su voz se escuchara mas allá de un murmullo. Mabel empezó a restregarse otra vez contra el cuerpo de su hermano mientras respiraba rápidamente debido a la excitación que la estaba invadiendo en ese momento.

-Estaremos juntos para siempre, ¿verdad? -dijo Mabel mientras miraba a Dipper a los ojos, la única respuesta de este fueron aquellos murmullos otra vez.

Mabel soltó un suspiro y volvió a apoyar su cabeza contra el pecho de Dipper mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba su rostro.

 _Sí, estaremos juntos siempre..._


End file.
